UN CAPRICHO TEÑIDO DE ROJO
by mayerJoke
Summary: La vida de Grell Stcliff, un shinigami poco usual, parece girar en torno a sus constantes caprichos, todas sus acciones no estan basadas más que caprichos y esta es la historia que hay de tras de la curiosa sonrisa dentada.
1. Introduccion

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

La puerta se abrió de Repente Iluminando con su opaca luz el interior del departamento, justo en el marco de la puerta se dibujaba la silueta del Conocido Como paraca oscura Que Así Justo, una luz contraindicado, completamente furioso y ONU de la estafa bulto rojo Arrastrando en la mano Derecha casi parecia demoniaco. Pasó jalando su carga por la sala y el pasillo, Llegó directo a la cocina y AVENTO bruscamente el bulto rojo Sobre la mesa Que se Partió en dos. Entre las astillas de Levanto Levemente El Rostro ningún Que El Otro Ahora frágil y mancillado Grell Sutcliff, Ahora No era de Otra Cosa Que Una triste caricatura de sí Mismo masticada.

Will lo miró furioso, de Todas las Cosas Que habia Tenido Que soportar Desde Que lo emparejaron en la Escuela A esa cosa roja, de Todo Lo Que habia Tenido Que soportar era ESTO Lo Más tumba y Lo Más ridículo.

\- Willl ... ¿Dónde estamos? - Cuestionó lloroso el pelirrojo Que se removía Entre la mesa Destrozada, le costaba Trabajo Hablar Con Tantos dientes filosos rotos y Su hermoso rostro, Que rara era vez "tocado" de la ESA Manera habia comenzado una hincharse.

Will no contesto, contenia en solitario su furia Apretando las manos enfundadas en guantes negros y los Apretando los dientes, si no se controlaba lo Mataria ESTABA Seguro de Ello. Le dio la espalda y Cerro La Puerta Tras De Dejando sí solas Al Otro tirado y desconcertado.

Lentamente Grell se incorporó y miro un su Alrededor, no habia Más luz Que la de la luna Que se filtraba por la ventana, se sento En Una Esquina alejandose Un poco de la mesa rota, ENTONCES reconoció el Lugar, ya habia estado Ahí los antes, Aun en Contra de la Voluntad de Will, era de La Cocina del Departamento de su jefe. Then si que no entendio nada, se suponia Que Despues De Todo Lo Que habia Hecho con Madame Red tendria Que enviarlo con las Autoridades, de Hecho Esperaba Encontrarse En un calabozo Pero en Vez de ESO ESTABA en casa de Will, no sabia era de Si Por Todo Lo Que Sentia en ESE Momento o por los golpes recibidos Todos, Pero no acababa de entendre Lo Que habia Pasado.

Cuando El Dueño del departamento Regresó Encontró al pobre Grell Sentado en el suelo, en uña de Las Esquinas, Abrazando rodillas Sus, Recargando su Cara mallugada en La Pared con Una mirada melancólica, Como No recordaba Haber visto Nunca en EL. Y Solo con eso, Toda la furia Que habia almacenado en su Ser from Hacia Tantos meses, parecio esfumarse. Y ENTONCES ÉL TAMPOCO entendio nada. Con Un Enorme suspiro Camino hacia el Menor, se coloco en cunclillas Frente a el y Puso un Lado de la ONU el maletín Que traia CONSIGO; Volvió a suspirar, abrió el maletín y Saco de alcohol y algodón. Grell parecia ningún Cuenta darse, ESTABA en otro mundo, en solitario FUE Consciente de la Presencia Del otro Hasta Que sintio Do Cara arder, quejándose poco de la ONU, Sobre TODO CUANDO La Aguja es desinfectada Entro en su ceja suturando La que hay sola cerraría Por Si herida. ESE TODO Tiempo No Se dirigieron palabra NI TAMPOCO cruzaron miradas, a Estaban en La Misma habitación ¿Pero Ambos Lejos, muy Lejos En sus Pensamientos.

CUANDO Término de curarlo SE LEVANTO, Will suspiro de nuevo y se dispuso un irse, Pero La Voz triste de Grell lo detuvo

\- Porque Me trajiste here, Pense Que Me entregarías a las Autoridades, Pense Que encontrarme y regresarme al Mundo de los shinigamis era tu Misión.

\- Esa no era mi Misión, es Misión de la guardia Hacerse responsable de los indisciplinados Como Tú, Pero tu ausencia no ha Dejado de causarme Problemas, como siempre.

\- Eso SIGNIFICA Que Si fuiste un rescatarme ¡oooo mi querido Will - Cantó forzosamente el pelirrojo, con la Intención de Parecer el de siempre, Cualquiera se lo Hubiera creido, Pero No Will, párrafo Do Desgracia lo conocia Mejor Que nadie y no creyo nombre ni el de pronunciar su. Suspiro de nuevo y then explotó Más Que cansado furioso

\- ¡Qué demonios pasa contigo Sutcliff! No pienses Que No tendras castigo Con Tus Crímenes, en solitario es Que Si Ellos te encontraban Antes que yo, en el estado en el Que Estas te hubieran matado ... y no me importaria Que Lo hicieran, Pero No pienso Dejar Que cumplan Otro de tus estupidos caprichos ... - Hace una pausa y ya Más tranquilo, regresando a su Actitud de siempre Continuación Qué demonios te pasa, Primero del te desapareces meses Durante, dejas El Trabajo, dejas de tareas, los rumores decian Que habias desertado yo estuve un punto de creerlo ... LUEGO encuentro la nota en tu casa, te fuiste con esa mujer y then casi estuve Convencido de los rumores ... iba a matarte Sutcliff ya ella, pero ... LUEGO los vi juntos y pense que tu ...

\- ¿Acaso te escucho celoso cariño? - Interrumpió Grell dándose Cuenta Hacia Donde Queria v llegar El Otro.

\- Pero eso no importa- continuo Voluntad Porque la mataste, Como la culminación de de Tus Deseos Inútiles, desde el lugar de deshacerte Ya No Te Sirve, then si que iba a matarte ...

\- Pues que esperas, aqui estoy, Mátame, MÁTAME- Grito Grell MIENTRAS Que con Dificultad se ponia de Pie- Mátame, mátame mátame- casi al final de parecia más Reservas ONU ruego Que el Desafío de la ONU.

\- Ya te dije Que No Voy A uno Cumplir Más De tus caprichos idiotas, Primero la matas y LUEGO te dejas golpear hasta la muerte, Ambos sabemos muy bien Que podias haberte defendido mejor, Que Si es verdad hubieras querido ESE demonio Nunca Hubiera estado una Punto de matarte y ESE ridículo Espectáculo de ti restregándotele una sabandija ESA. Me das asco.

Grell no contesto, solo de sí Volvió a sentar en el suelo, Abrazo de nuevo SUS PIERNAS Y Pasó SUS Manos Por Sus brazos Sintiendo Aun en Ellos El Abrigo Que habia robado cruelmente, haaaa ESE abrigo Que ESTABA manchado con La Mezcla de Su Sangre y la de ella, Como el hijo Que Nunca tendrian. Y Volvió al estado de trance en El que habia Llegado. Al no escuchar Respuesta Will dio la vuelta y los antes de salir le dio Una última mirada

\- Mas Te vale descanses Que, Mañana Temprano Te Llevaré ante las Autoridades.

\- Solo soy una actriz ... y Una de las mejores- Estas Palabras Llegaron Como un murmullo a Los Oídos de Will this CUANDO SE marchaba Cerrando La Puerta Tras De si y justo CUANDO metio la llave en la cerradura para asegurarse Que No se escapara escucho Do risa, Una risa triste y melodramática Que ocultaba sollozo de las Naciones Unidas. En Más De Cien años de conocerlo, nunca, Jamás lo habia escuchado ni visto llorar. Algo Parecido al dolor Mezclado con celos llenaron su pecho, Pero eso seria Algo que de ningún Modo aceptaria.


	2. Chapter 1: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

CAPITULO 1: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

La vida no era justa, nunca lo era, podía de vez en cuando sonreírte hipócritamente hacer que te fíes de ella y cuando más crees que no puede irte mejor entonces te tira del falso pedestal en el que te había puesto, a veces la caída no duele, pero otras veces coloca la repisa muy alto, tanto que parece que la caída no va a terminar nunca, que no hay un fondo y que siempre puedes caer aún más abajo. Ese era justamente el triste estado del shinigami Grell Stcliff, golpeado, amoratado, durmiendo en el frio suelo, cerca de una mesa destrozada. Su vida nunca había sido fácil, ni siquiera cuando parecía que era fácil, pero hoy la vida era mucho más cruel que nunca o cuando menos eso era lo que quería creer. Él era de esas personas que culpan a cualquier fuerza misteriosa de las consecuencias de sus propias decisiones, si bien era cierto que había cosas que estaban fuera de su control era la forma en que actuaba ante esas circunstancias lo que terminaban por meterlo en más problemas. Para su suerte siempre había alguien, lo conociera o no, que lo sacaba de cada dilema en el que se metía, desde hacía casi ochenta años ese alguien era William T. Spears y estar en esa cocina después de haber sido curado por el mismo supervisor era la prueba irrefutable de que Will en su forma extraña y retorcida tenía cierto cariño por él.

Sin embargo Will era todo frialdad y dureza, nunca demostraría sentimientos, después de todo los sentimientos son innecesarios para los shinigamis, pero lo cierto era que Grell nunca había sido un shinigami normal, él, aunque subestimara los sentimientos (sobre todo los humanos) era muy apasionado y se dejaba llevar por sus paciones y caprichos, en eso se parecía mucho a Madame Red.

\- Haaaa Madame Red

Suspiró entre sueños la parca roja, apenas hacia unas horas había muerto por su mano y ya la extrañaba, no es que no aceptara su muerte, lo hacía, que muriera no era el problema, el problema era que ya no iba a estar nunca más con ella. Madame Red, aun la recordaba igual al día en que la vio por primera vez, porque como ya lo dije antes Grell creía que una fuerza misteriosa era la que guiaba su destino y esa misma fuerza fue quien lo puso en el camino correcto para encontrarse con su alma gemela, sin embargo él como dios de la muerte que era sabía de lo efímeras que resultan las almas y así, su alma gemela se había ido dejándolo solo para siempre.

Estaba bien, que lo dejara estaba bien, seguiría con su vida como sin nada, claro que habría repercusiones por haber faltado a su trabajo durante casi siete meses y por "ponerle un poco de color" a esas feas prostitutas, pero al final no eran faltas tan graves siete meses no son nada para un shinigami y esas mujeres no tenían ninguna trascendencia para la humanidad, además siempre estaba el lindo Will dispuesto a pasar por alto cada una de sus faltas. Todo estaba bien, era la calma después de la tormenta. Y justo con esa tranquilidad durmió en el frio piso de la cocina de Will, con el abrigo que parecía envolverlo con el aroma de su querida Angi.

El día que Grell y Madame Red se conocieron fue hacía ya más de tres años cuando lo mandaron a juzgar el alma de una prostituta que moriría asesinada, era un trabajo normal, común y corriente, llegó un poco más temprano de lo usual, pero no lo hizo a propósito, solo pasó así. Mientras esperaba leyó el expediente una vez más y sonrió al ver que sería un asesinato, esperaba que cuando menos fuera un buen espectáculo… Y vaya que lo fue, una hermosa figura enfundada en una capa negra asechó desde las sombras a su presa, la presa: una vulgar mujerzuela que entraba a su casa, el golpe fue directo y sin el menor deje de piedad; del delgado pero profundo corte en la garganta brotaron litros de sangre por la presión de la carótida, eso no fue lo mejor, sino lo que siguió a continuación en ese miserable cuartito que se encontraba en un callejón, la asesina sacó sus variados bisturís y con gran habilidad removió el útero de la mujer, más sangré que salpicó el rostro y la ropa de la bestia y entonces cuando hubo terminado su obra le dijo a su víctima:

\- Esto es lo que te mereces maldita por despreciar el don de dar vida, como te atreves a hacerlo cuando hay mujeres como yo que venderían su alma para poder tener un hijo.

Y Entonces se rompió, lloró amargamente por lo que había hecho, manchada de sangre corrió fuera del sucio departamento y cayó de rodillas, lastimera, arrepentida y orgullosa de su trabajo. Grell nunca vio criatura tan hermosa, casi no parecía humana, cabello, ojos, labios, uñas, ropas todo rojo aunadas a la sangre fresca de la víctima, y nada más hermoso que alguien que también entendía la tristeza de no poder ser madre.

\- Que hermoso espectáculo- La voz de Grell, hizo que Madame Red levantara la cabeza y entonces ella lo vio: Era un ángel, tan hermoso como aterrador, con ropas negras como la noche y con un largo y bello cabello rojo que parecía brillar con la luz de la luna, de no ser por la voz no hubiese sabido que era hombre, pues era tan bello. Este se acercó y se inclinó para abrazarla y consolarla sin importarle que se manchara de sangre. Ella extrañada ante el gesto no dijo nada, solo se dejó abrazar por esa criatura pensando que había llegado a recoger su alma, a darle el castigo merecido por su crimen. ¿Alguna vez han escuchado del dulce y reconfortante abrazo de la muerte? fue justo así lo que sintió Madame Red al estar en los brazos de Grell y extrañamente sintió paz seguida de una confusión enorme al escuchar las palabras que la parca roja le susurró, con un cálido aliento, muy cerca de su oído:

-Como tú, yo también quiero un niño, pero yo no puedo hacer realidad mi deseo ya que soy un hombre, Actualmente compartimos el mismo destino… Permítame ayudarle.

Y con ese "permítame ayudarle" Angelina Durnel se perdió en la tétrica sonrisa aserrada. No supo cómo llegó a su casa ni en qué momento le dio la dirección al shinigami, mucho menos cuándo este la cargó en brazos, pero ya estaban en la sala de su casa y Grell la colocaba de pie en el suelo. Tenían suerte de que los sirvientes estuvieran dormidos, la casa lucía oscura y casi fantasmal cuando, sin otra palabra más que un tímido "vamos", tomándolo de la mano condujo a Grell a su habitación.

\- Necesito limpiarme esta sangre, lo mejor será deshacerme de estas ropas.

Grell la escuchaba a penas, estaba maravillado con la decoración que pudo admirar en esa habitación una vez que madame Red encendiera la lámpara de petróleo. Adornos de encaje rojo en las sábanas de seda, toques dorados en la gran cama matrimonial con cortinas de tela roja traslucida y sensual, muebles de madera de un color chocolate claro y el papel tapiz café oscuro con grabados milimétricos de líneas rojas. A él le gustaba el rojo y siempre se excedía al utilizarlo en la decoración de una casa, tan solo en su departamento había tanto rojo que resultaba grotesco para cualquiera que no fuera tan amante de ese color como él, Pero esa habitación aunque predominaba el carmesí no resultaba demasiado, porque era sutilmente combinado con otros colores como blanco, café, negro y gris; y además la pomposidad del estilo victoriano no dejaban de fascinarlo, el sueldo de Grell nunca le permitirían tener una habitación tan lujosa, estar ahí era un agasajo para su temperamento superficial. No dejaba de mirara a su alrededor mientras se quitaba el abrigo y los guantes y los colocaba en una silla junto a la cama.

\- Debo admitir querida que tienes un gusto excelente para la decoración, esta habitación es un sueño.

-Gracias, para mi más bien ha sido el escenario de la mayoría de mis pesadillas- contestó Angelina desde el baño mientras dejaba en el suelo su capa negra con sangre.

Grell caminó hasta la puerta del baño y se recargó, veía a esa hermosa mujer de espaldas mientras ella deshacía la trenza de su cabello y miraba su rostro manchado de sangre en el espejo, Su cabello estaba sucio y horriblemente pegajoso, la sangre se había coagulado sobre él, era asqueroso tocarlo sobre todo en las puntas.

\- Mi cabello rojo manchado de sangre, debería cortarlo, ya no me gusta en lo más mínimo.

\- Me parece una gran idea, si gustas, ya que obviamente no llamarás a tus sirvientes, permíteme servirte a ti, te prepararé un baño- dijo apresurándose a recoger la capa del suelo - También puedo cortar tu cabello.

\- La caldera debe estar apagada, tendrá que ser un baño frio – Contestó la mujer mirándolo por el espejo

\- Acaso estás loca, si te bañas con agua fría morirás, estamos en invierno, los humanos son desagradablemente frágiles con estas cosas- decía Grell con ese aire de superioridad, - Dime donde está la caldera y yo la encenderé, tengo el combustible perfecto- y agitó la capa sucia, luego se le quedó viendo con una mueca de disgusto- Y aunque considero que es una verdadera lástima, ese vestido y esos zapatos también tienen sangré, será mejor hacerlos desaparecer, así no tendrás ninguna evidencia que pueda meterte en problemas.

\- Me llamaste humana, eso quiere decir que tú no lo eres- dijo volteando a verlo al fin y recordando también como antes de irse de la escena del crimen atravesó el cuerpo de prostituta con esa extraña y ruidosa arma, luego puso un sello en una libreta que guardó en su abrigo. Su expresión era neutra, extrañamente tranquila, aun estaba en shock por todo lo que había hecho, esto era como estar en un sueño, no había nada que le sorprendiera.

\- Correcto niña- canturreó el otro, mientras la veía pasar detrás de una mampara para quitarse la ropa y colocarse una bata- Soy un Shinigami, un ángel de la muerte, mi trabajo es juzgar la vida de las personas que mueren y ver si merecen vivir o no, en el caso de esa mujerzuela ni siquiera era necesario mirar su cinematic record, merecía la muerte que le diste.

\- ¿Cinematic record? ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es el reporte cinematográfico de la vida de cada persona, para abrirlo utilizo la sierra eléctrica, la herramienta que me viste usar.

\- Así que no me equivoqué, eres un ángel, horriblemente hermoso- Dijo mientras salía de detrás de la mampara y le entregaba su vestido y sus zapatos a Grell.

\- Lo mismo puedo decir de ti- al momento en que recibía las ropas rosó su mano a la de ella mientras sonreiría y la miraba de manera seductora, como una mujer coqueteando con su amante, acción que la desconcertó por completo; a lo largo de su vida muchos hombres se le habían insinuado, pero la forma en que él lo hacía era muy diferente, era como si otra mujer le coqueteara, muy parecido a como ella misma lo había hecho en algunas ocasiones, era extraño, pero también excitante.

\- Por cierto, mi nombre es Grell Sutcliff - La voz de él la sacó de sus pensamientos así que con una sonrisa contestó al tiempo que lo veía alejarse un poco de ella.

-Yo… yo soy Angelina Durless, pero la mayoría me conoce como Madame Red.

\- ¿Madame Red? OOOO pero que bello, eres todo un deleite querida.- Se alejó por la puerta del baño y ya en la habitación- Ahora puedes decirme donde está la caldera- Madame Red así lo hizo y Grell bajó a encenderla utilizando la ropa que tenía la evidencia del asesinato procurando no hacer demasiado ruido para que los sirvientes no se percataran de su presencia. Para cuando regresó al baño de la habitación encontró a Angelina cortando su cabello frente al lavabo, de manera desesperada metía la tijera entre los mechones de cabello rojo mientras lloraba. Grell no dijo nada, solo se acercó a ella, detuvo su mano del frenético movimiento quitándole las tijeras y la abrazó por la espalda.

\- Shssss… mi pequeña impaciente, te dije que yo cortaría tu cabello- se alejó para buscar una silla en la que la hizo sentarse y comenzó a cortar su cabello, mientras ella dejaba de llorar y poco a poco su rojo cabello manchado de sangre caía al ritmo sinfónico y metálico de las tijeras al cortarlo, un sonido que como una nana infantil arrullaba la tristeza revuelta con odio que habitaban en el corazón de Madam Red; poco a poco las lágrimas dejaron de brotar y una leve sonrisa se coló en sus labios cuando escuchó la voz de Grell diciéndole que había terminado.

Miró su reflejo no en el espejo del baño, sino en el pequeño lavabo y esa extraña silueta que se movía al compás del agua, le gustó, le gustó mucho, tal vez demasiado.

\- Me encanta, ¿Cómo aprendiste a cortar el cabello?

\- Digamos que mi cabello crece excesivamente rápido y cuando era joven me exigían lo trajera corto, con el tiempo tuve que aprender a cortarlo por mi cuenta, aunque eso ya no importa ahora.

\- ¿Ya no lo cortas? ¿No sigue creciendo?

\- No, esto es lo más largo que crece, y ahora me permiten tenerlo como quiera.

Platicas extrañas que ahora no venían al caso, ni Grell sabía bien porque le contaba estas coas a una humana, pero era como si se hubiera encontrado un alguien igual a él, como una parte perdida de sí mismo.

Por largo tiempo se quedó admirando su reflejo, mirando a ese nuevo extraño pero gratificante ser que ondulante daba testimonio del cambio que había ocurrido dentro de ella. Mientras ella parecía hipnotizada por su reflejo, él abría las llaves del agua ahora caliente. Poco a poco el vapor comenzó a inundar la habitación dándole un aspecto hasta místico, entonces, cuando la tina ya estaba llena y había regado sobre ella sales con aroma a rosas la llamó

\- Su baño está listo Madame

La ahora perdida mujer volteó a verlo sin mirarlo, y caminó tan sensual como solo ella, Grell no quitó la mirada de ella mientras dejaba la bata de seda roja caer por su perfecta espalda quedando completamente desnuda frente a él y luego, tan elegante como una gacela deslizó su cuerpo dentro del agua.

\- Has sido un gran sirviente el día de hoy Grell Sutcliff, me gustaría pagarte de alguna manera, pero supongo no eres la clase de hombre al que le interese el dinero ni tampoco otro tipo de favores- Pasó sus manos por las delgadas piernas, enjabonando al tiempo que la sangre de resbalaba por su piel mojada. La sonrisa de Grell se torció en una tétrica sonrisa, caminó sonando sus tacones y desabrochándose la corbata, deshaciéndose de ella junto con el chaleco y la camisa; se sentó cruzando la pierna en la orilla de la tina, desató sus zapatos y bajó su pantalón, la desnudez de ese bellísimo cuerpo de adonis se exhibió sensual ante Angelina.

\- No deberías sacar conclusiones tan prematuramente Madame Red- Jugó con sus dedos en el agua tibia justo con encima del cuerpo de la otra pero sin tocarlo, lentamente se metió también en la gran tina, justo detrás de ella, la colocó entre sus piernas y la rodeó con sus brazos. Colocó un poco de jabón en el cabello del ella tallándolo delicadamente; del cabello pasó a su cuello, sus hombros, su espalda, el aliento cálido de Grell resonaba fuertemente detrás de su oreja calentando más su cuerpo que el agua, las suaves caricias de la muerte roja llenaron de ardor y pasión el cuerpo y espíritu muerto que pronto, en conjunto, sería conocido como Jack el destripador.


End file.
